


Hank Anderson X Reader - Whipped Dream

by writeyouin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Food Porn, NSFW, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Can I please get a Valentine’s day request with Hank Anderson X Fem-Reader NSFW/Smut? I would really like food-porn and either missionary or doggy-style, if that’s okay.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Reader, Hank Anderson/you
Kudos: 15





	Hank Anderson X Reader - Whipped Dream

Hank grumbled tiredly, fishing his house keys out of his pocket. It had been an incredibly long morning moving Connor out of his tiny house and into a brand-new apartment. Quite frankly, he was annoyed at the android who insisted that he had to be moved out before the day was up; what was he even playing at anyway? Finicky bastard.

Worst of all, after all his hard work, Hank couldn’t even have a drink. The chip in his pocket claimed that he was three months sober, and every single day he hated that god damn chip. Opening the door, he looked forward to nothing more than a non-alcoholic beer, football on the TV and maybe even a nap. However, as soon as he had stepped inside, closing the door behind him, he froze.

A flurry of pink and white assaulted his eyes. Trays of sickeningly adorable pink cakes and sweets were piled all over the kitchen counters like a miniature buffet. Confetti hearts littered the floors, and a giant banner hung overhead. HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY.

‘ _Shit,_ ’ Hank thought, dragging a tired hand over his scrubby white beard. February the fourteenth. Why hadn’t that damn android told him? He was going to kill Connor the next time he saw him. Connor was undoubtedly in cahoots with you to plan this _nightmare_ and worst of all, Hank had completely forgotten about the holiday. Maybe, if he was lucky, you would have gone to the shop for more decorations; if that was the case, and Hank sorely hoped it was, then he could rush out and get you a quick card and some flowers. He really didn’t want to face you without a present.

Wetting his lips, Hank called out your name tentatively, praying that you wouldn’t answer, “Ah, (Y/N)?”

“Through here,” You answered in a sing-song voice that made Hank curse.

Okay, you were there and now you knew that he was too. Defeatedly, Hank sighed, knowing that he would have to face you and inevitably upset you with how bad he was at relationships. He would look you in the eye, and he would apologise, then he would tell you that he would do whatever it took to make it up to you, after you had put so much effort into everything else. Yes, that was the only course of action, to man up and admit to his mistake, and if it came to it, beg your forgiveness.

He approached the bedroom where he was sure you would be waiting in an adorable dress or something, expecting to be wooed and romanced.

Pushing open the door, he began his spiel, “(Y/N), I hate to say it but I’m sorry, I forgot- JESUS CHRIST!”

Although he had planned to look you in the eye, Hank found that he couldn’t, his eyes lustfully drinking in your nude body, draped over the bed. Well, that was almost true; you weren’t _entirely_ naked. Whipped cream covered your back and ass, creating the façade of bra straps and panties.

“Hey Teddy-bear,” You cooed using Hank’s pet name. The nick-name often varied depending on your feelings towards Hank at the time, but it mostly landed on either Teddy-bear or Grizzly bear.

“(Y/N),” Hank swallowed, thinking how much he would have adored this back in his youth, whilst also wondering what the hell you saw in him that made you do this now.

“I knew you’d forget a silly little thing like Valentine’s Day, so I came up with something we can both enjoy. Now I suggest you get over here quickly before this whipped cream melts.”

Hank actually felt a little out of his league, usually preferring to keep things simple, but he found that some of his youthful vigour returned to him.

He wasted little time stripping down to his boxers and joining you on the bed. “So, sweet treats, huh?”

You smiled, feeling his mouth hot on your neck, trailing down to your shoulder, where he sucked at some of the whipped cream.

“I thought it was a good theme. I did have some other plans but alas, I ate the chocolate before you got here. Maybe that’s why I’m so fucking horny. It’s quite the aphrodisiac you know.”

“So I’ve heard,” Hank said, his voice unusually gentle as it sometimes became when it was just the two of you. All his normal gruffness fell away, replaced only with the most tender love.

He hovered over you, bringing his hands to your sides and manoeuvring them underneath you, so he could paw at your breasts.

“Oh yeah~” You murmured as he teased one nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, groping your entire breast with his other hand.

He continued to toy with you, slurping up the whipped cream over your shoulder blades; foreplay had never tasted so damned good. The hand fondling your breast travelled lower, edging around your pussy.

“You going to toy with me all night, or are you going to fuck me?” You purred.

“I just want to make sure my girl is nice and aroused before I have my way,” Hank countered playfully.

“How could I not be when my big bear is right where he’s supposed to be? Oh and I can feel your cock rubbing against my ass, so now might be a good time to lose the boxers.”

Hank didn’t need telling twice, his cock springing freely from its previous restraint. He lifted your ass doggy style, bringing his dick to your dripping pussy; you hadn’t lied when you said you were already super horny.

Hank groaned as he entered you, the whipped cream that he hadn’t removed melting down your ass and slowly dripping onto his testicles, chilling them slightly. Holding onto your hips for purchase, Hank began thrusting into you, taking his time before speeding up.

“Fuck yeah, just like that,” You praised. “Work me up. I want to cum all over that massive fucking cock of yours.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Hank panted, glad his job kept him at least somewhat in shape, chasing after the occasional criminal.

“Don’t joke. Just fuck me till I’m broken.”

Hank was already doing the best he could, every thrust resulting in a resounding slap against your ass. The dizzying aroma of your candy perfume invaded his nostrils, making him intoxicatingly dizzy. He had the sudden urge to bite you, mark you, maybe even bruise you if that was what you wanted, but he wasn’t as young as he used to be and he had never in his life been flexible, so he had to settle for remaining as he was, perhaps saving such ideas for later.

You had noticed the definite increase in roughness from Hank, and you bit your lip hard enough to draw tiny beads of blood to the surface. You scrunched up the bedsheets in your hands, moaning between heavy breaths.

“Yeah. Oh God. You’re so fucking good. _Harder_ ,” You begged, drool dripping unceremoniously down your chin at the last word.

The bed springs creaked and groaned under your combined weight, and you had the perverted hope that someone outside might hear the sounds of rough sex through the thin walls of the old house.

You felt your inner walls tighten around Hank’s cock, the feeling of pressure building up in your stomach. Any second now and you knew you would cum. You held off for as long as you could, waiting for Hank’s release first before you could enjoy your own.

Dick twitching and almost painfully sensitive, Hank pulled out of you, cumming all over your ass since he hadn’t thought to wear a condom.

“Ahh~” You groaned, the sensation bringing about your own release as you squirted on the bed-sheets below, clear liquid soaking the cotton. “Fuck, that was so good.”

Hank mumbled in agreement, too dazed for words, racy thoughts of blowjobs, hand-jobs and cream-pies filling his head and taking away any clarity.

Turning to see the look in his eye, you grinned devilishly, “I don’t know about you, Teddy-bear but I can’t wait till you’re ready to go again.”


End file.
